The Curse
by klcm
Summary: Garcia realises a few things over food. Is it Lynch she wants or Morgan? It seems quite easy when Lynch eats a bacon donut. *Set during 5x09, just morphed it slight.*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! =( *sobs***

**A/N: **This is for **WORDOFWYRD!** I took the challenge... I hope you like this! =)

Set in episode 5x09 (100), which was sad, after we met Kevin Lynch and his food habits... Let's see if this had gone badly for him...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Curse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt that feeling of disgust rumble through her very body and end in her nose as it scrunched up in pure distaste.

She could hear his enjoyment of making his food from her side of the table and she knew full well that it'd only get worse if he proceeded to eat his concoction of food for lunch.

He looked at her, a grin on his face as he made it the meaning of his life to get this perfect. She sighed and look over him towards another man in her life. One that was currently flirting with Sandra from reception downstairs.

"What is that exactly?" Penelope asked, trying to be as intrigued and interested when really her stomach was rolling around on itself double time.

"A bacon donut." Kevin said holding it up in between the forefingers of both hands; he had that proud immature smile on his face.

"A bacon donut?" She repeated, now she never had him down as even thinking to combine the two things together and actually consider eating it. "As in bacon and a donut?"

"And maple syrup."

"Nice." Penelope commented uncomfortable and looked down. She could not believe he was about to go and eat that. She'd never even thought she'd see him eat something like this, usually he didn't, usually he was quite...normal!

"It is actually." He said and she watched him take a large bite of it and then, she could swear she heard him made the noises of pure enjoyment as she watched him. "You wanna try some?" He asked with a mouth fall.

"Eh, no, Kevin, Honey, you enjoy it." She told him and he laughed, well more snorted and she felt her annoyance increase. She sat watching him rock back and forth, in his psychedelic mismatched shirt and matching tie, his specs slipping down his nose with each new chuckle, his greasy mop of hair moving together. She tilted her head and watched him somewhat perplexed. Was she really in a relationship with him?

All of sudden, his amusement stopped, his enjoyment of the precious bacon donut was lost. He started to cough, hitting his chest as he went. Penelope jumped out of her thought, she looked shocked, she was scared. Kevin's face began to turn blue.

Penelope jumped up; she had no idea what to do. She looked up and over at Derek. "Morgan!" She yelled out. "Help me!" Derek looked over and saw her panic, he also saw Kevin get up and stumble, still coughing.

Derek ran up towards Kevin. "It's alright Man, don't panic." He said calmly and almost heroically. He got Kevin into the Heimlich manoeuvre and began to help him. Penelope looked on, almost embarrassed as well as scared. "C'mon Kevin!" Derek said as he tried to dislodge the piece of food.

When he finally managed to spit it out, he bent over, hands on his thighs as he breathed, the piece of food in front of him. "Thanks Morgan." Kevin said as he tried to regain breathing.

Derek stepped next to Penelope. She stood watching her boyfriend completely horrified.

"What the hell was that?" Derek near enough whispered confused, they were fine one moment, enjoying lunch together.

Penelope turned to Derek. "A bacon donut, Handsome." She said patting his shoulder and then stepped in to help Kevin. "Thank you though, Hot Stuff."

"All in a day's work, Baby Girl." He told her and strode off to his last mission of a woman. He didn't even notice Penelope's longing glance at him.

"We should get you cleaned up." Penelope said void of emotion at that moment, the memory of her boyfriend choking still ingrained in her head.

Surely her day couldn't get any worse.

Except it did, a new case washed in, and emotions escalated. George Foyet stepped into the new limelight as the Unsub and then it got personal.

It was the day after she'd heard Haley Hotchner get shot to death that her life gained more perspective. She was wounded by those pops of the gun, more than anyone would ever realise. So much so, she made an important life decision.

"Hey Penny." Kevin spoke and Penelope recoiled at the nickname as he dubiously came in. "Coming to go for dinner? Indian? Burgers? I'm in the mood for something greasy."

"Kevin, we need to talk." Penelope said turning to him, seriousness gracing her features. She received a nod, one simple nod and she told him to come back when she was done with her report. Again a little nod and she watched him leave.

Her phone rang and she pushed to answer it. "Talk to me." She said nonchalantly, she was more than miserable, she was more than depressed. She was indescribable.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek's down tone filled her eyes and Penelope would've paid millions to have him in front of her. "How you holding up?"

"Exactly how you think I would be right now." Penelope told him and then began to pace. "I need to talk to you when you get back."

"You're talking to me right now Sweetness."

Penelope laughed a little uneasy. "No, Morgan, I need to really talk to you, Angel." Penelope told him and she heard him suck in a breath. "I need you in front of me."

"That sounds ominous. Not thinking of leaving us are you?" He asked her, he knew that if anyone, Penelope wouldn't cope with the gunshot noises, not after Battle. He was worried that she'd found her last straw.

"You think that little of this Mamma do you? I could never leave my superheroes anyway, and plus, who'd help fight bad guys with super sassy quirks and uber amazing tech skills?"

"Thanks Princess for never losing your sparkle." Derek told her down the line, he needed some normalcy right now and he knew he could count on Penelope to deliver it.

"I can't stop living, Sugar Shack, the moment I do that, is the moment the ground will start to eat me." Penelope replied with a little kick. "When you coming home?"

"Now, thankfully." He replied to her and she could hear in his voice he really was thankful.

"Call me when you're home. No excuses, I really need to talk to you."

"Just because it's you, Baby Doll and no one else, I'll let you in."

"Good boy, you learn fast." She teased him, but even Derek could detect that there was something missing from her tone. "I better get this file done."

"Rossi told us not to worry for tonight."

"It's a good distraction, so I'll talk to you later Hot Stuff."

"Bye Baby Girl."He said and the line went dead. Penelope relished the phone line and got to work.

When it was done, she was worried; she had nothing to pull her mind away from reality. She had to suck it up and move on, however much she didn't want to.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Curse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin turned up at hers, his eyes puppy dog like, his shirt another sickly multicoloured type and his mop of hair, no cleaner. Penelope looked at it, it seemed greasier and she knew exactly why when he ran his hand through it.

She let him in and bit the bullet straight away. "Kevin..."

"Yes, Honey." He said getting ready to make himself comfortable.

"Don't sit." She told him and he stood up and looked at her perplexed. "I can't keep this going anymore, Kevin." He stilled as he went to walk towards her. "I thought you were right for me, but really I can't keep this going."

"What? We were fine! What's changed?"

"I got one thing to say to you." Penelope said and she felt despair flare in her every cell. "Bacon donut, Kevin." She saw his look and she sighed. "You chuckled like a child as you ate it, you don't get excited over bacon donut's at your age, heck you should've outgrown those shirts by now too. Everything to you is a joke and everything to you is just so laid back."

"I thought you loved living like that, I mean it's so different to work."

"I need some tension at home, Kevin. I need strain to build the tension up, so it can explode and we have some proper fun. We've gotten too comfortable." She ended up admitting and then Kevin spoke the words that made her heart break less.

"I know." He told her as he hung his head. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind on this?" He asked her, he knew her well enough, to know that if Penelope had made a decision it was for a good cause. He didn't need her verbal response, her eyes told it all. "All this because of one bacon donut?"

"Partly." Penelope whispered to him.

It didn't take Kevin long to leave after that. There were no harsh words or abuse, there was no arguing. Kevin respected Penelope's decision and for that she saw the more mature Kevin come to life again. Just a little too late.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Curse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The moment Penelope got the text she was after; she was out of the door and into her car. She'd been on tenterhooks all night and after everything, she was willing to break rules. She pulled up, and parked the best she could, she walked up his drive, and knocked.

The moment the door opened, Penelope released all inhibitions she had and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, she then just proceeded to kiss him and when he didn't push her off, she continued and when he responded she deepened the kiss.

Pulling away breathless, Penelope felt like she was born again.

After years of yearning to feel those lips on her lips she finally had it and boy did it feel good! She kept herself close until his eyes looked at her and she pulled away.

"Oops." She said and parted from him. Now she'd lost her drive. Now she didn't know what to do. "Spur of the moment craziness."

"Come here woman." He said and pulled her back. "What was that about?"

"I just want to know one thing."

"Hit me."

Penelope hit him and smiled before carrying on. "Bacon donut? That or me for lunch?" Penelope as him with a teasing grin.

"Oh, definitely... you." Derek told her and growl seductively. "Isn't your boyfriend going to be jealous?"

"There is no boyfriend. The moment I saw that bacon donut in his hand, I knew it'd be there death of us." Penelope told him. "I realised I did wrong, Handsome." She said still in his hold. "I chose the wrong man."

At that admittance Penelope was taken into a searing kiss once more, the burn travelling down her body, only to reverberate back again. "I've waited too long for this."

"Me too, now promise to be my hero until the end of my days."

"I'm no hero, Penelope."

"I like it though." She said and kissed him gently on the lips. "But just to make you feel better, I fell in love with the man under the cape as well."

Penelope knew that was the start of her good life and Derek released something from deep within him and she didn't even argue as he took her towards the bedroom.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Curse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin Lynch walked down the road. He'd been hopeless in love for the last 4 months. He hadn't found another woman like Penelope, and he knew it was well and truly over for them both.

He was walking along; he'd just gotten food after another failed night out and was taking himself home. He was miserable without Penelope.

He stopped to cross the road and saw it. The one thing that blew his plan out of the window. Penelope was in the restaurant opposite, hand in hand with Derek Morgan laughing and carefree. He then watched as Derek motioned something and Penelope moved in for a kiss, that kiss exploded right in front him.

He looked down at his hands. The bacon donut just wasn't appetising anymore. It seemed more like a curse. The last time he'd eaten one for those, Penelope had realised just how unlike her he was, and now after months without one, he had one in his hand to see that Penelope finally had the man she wanted.

He crossed the road and threw it in a trash can, no bite taken at all.

Bacon donuts were now Kevin Lynch's curse.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Curse -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ All from on Bacon Donut... now I like bacon and I like donuts, but not together! If only she'd dumped him the moment she'd seen him eat one eh?

Right, I'm at my busiest tomorrow, I got me a BBQ! Woo! Sun, food, drink and music! That's a summer night! But I'll see if there's anything I can get posted at before! But if there's nothing you know why! =)

No Garcia/Lynch HEA here Wordofwyrd! I hope that's satisfied that! =P

Love it or hate it? Let me know!


End file.
